


A Proper Reunion

by HobbitAtHeart



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, i love these two, slight AU, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2169342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitAtHeart/pseuds/HobbitAtHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on The Doctor and Rose's reunion if he didn't get shot by that FUCKING DALEK. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Reunion

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Donna's reply comes from beside him. Confused, he turns to see a sight he believed he'd never see again. 

There, standing nearby in all her glory, is Rose. Immediately feeling a smile break upon his face, mirroring hers, he runs at full speed toward her direction. Rose runs with equal fervor and smiles madly. The next two seconds feel like an hour to the two deprived friends, each step lingering on the cold street. They close the distance with a spine-crushing hug, not letting go of each other for a couple of ecstatic moments. When they release each other, the smiles slowly fade from their bright faces and drop into meaningful, deliberate gazes that only they could understand. All the chaos. All the death and hopelessness. It briefly vanishes around them in a time-stopping motion, as it seems, while the Doctor looks at Rose.

In one soft, loving motion, the Doctor lowers his lips to Rose's and seals a kiss. Closing his eyes swiftly, he moves against her deeply and passionately; and she melts against his warm chest, her hands moving up from her sides to grip at the front of his brown coat. Somehow they both understand and soak in the emotions and forgotten words pouring from each other's minds and souls. 

The Doctor opens his eyes tentatively and widens them when he finds himself staring directly into Rose's. Her eyes are desperately and disbelievingly focused on his face, hot tears sliding down and wetting her cheeks. Breaking the kiss, the Doctor pulls back a little and looks Rose right in the eye. His soft yet intense gaze pierces straight through her blurred vision. "Rose," he starts, his voice hoarse, "why are you keeping your eyes open?" She makes a weak attempt at smiling and says, brokenly, "I don't want you to disappear again." 

Feeling all of time and space drop in his stomach, the Doctor is consumed with wave upon wave of crippling sentimentality, love, and regret like never before. Warm tears fall onto his own freckled cheeks and he pulls her in, tucking his face into her shoulder. He lets out a shaky breath. "Rose Tyler, I..." he begins, 

"will never leave you again."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I'm just stuck in a writing mood. Please feel free to notify me of any spelling mistakes if you find them.


End file.
